Miss Pauling's Urge
by Genetically Modified Scout
Summary: TF2 Smut. Do not come here if you aren't 18. Trust me. I can totally stop you.


Obviously I do not own tf2, it's characters or anything else.

If I did, I would have something more important to do.

So. This is a smut. People under 18, go away, I am a cop.

\--

Miss Pauling was a busy woman. Her calendar was full 364 days a year. She was driving a car, and had 2 bodies inside the trunk to get rid of. She parked the car in a unnoticeable spot, and walked to a metal door which read to the RED base.

She made her way towards the control room, where she could turn on an incinerator to get rid of the corpses. As she walked through engineer's lab, which was the shortest route to the control room, something exploded near her.

Her ears were ringing, and she fell on a she fell. Then everything went black...

\-- 4 hours later --

She woke up in the sickbay, and saw the medic with his back turned to her. She asked slowly;

-What happened?

-Ah, you are awake.

Medic took a seat next to Pauling, and continued with his thick german accent;

-A teleporter malfunctioned. We suspect it was caused by demoman's bottle falling on the teleporter, breaking and spilling the contents on the building.

-What's my condition?

-You fell on highly experimental susbstances and I need a day or two to determine if any of them are poisonous. Also your leg is broken.

-I need to get back to work. You will point that medigun at me and I will get on with my job.

-There is a problem.

-Of course there is...

-The medigun cannot establish a connection with you.

-Bacause of the chemicals.

-Yes.

Medic left the room, and Miss Pauling was lying on the bed, feeling strange. She was hot. She was feeling... Horny?

No.

She's a professional.

But no matter how she tried to convince herself, she was getting wet.

She wanted to touch.

She wanted to touch so bad...

Then she got a terrible thought.

It was one of those substances she fell on.

Her hands trailed down her body, closing in to their destination.

It was burning hot between her legs.

Just as she was about to touch, medic walked back towards the room, and she had to use all her willpower to stop herself.

She needed to get fulfillment.

-Hey, medic.

-Yes?

-Can you get me some food, I'm starving.

-Fine.

As soon as he left her hand went to her clit, and touched lightly.

She couldn't suppress the moan.

She kept going, and slowly wandered off to a world of her own, a world filled with bliss and pleasure.

But soon that wasn't enough.

She needed something inside her.

She inserted two fingers into her sopping wet pussy, and moaned aloud.

Back and forth, she kept fingering herself, and every now and then let out blissful moans. It was all she could think about.

She needed more.

Her other hand started groping her breast and piching her nipples. Her glasses had fallen to the floor and her panties were drenched.

She kept pleasuring herself, she was in blissful extacy, and just as she felt she was nearing the edge...

Medic's footsteps echoed as he walked back towards her room.

Although it hurt, she had to stop.

She tried to be right like she was when he had left. Medic walked in, and left a plate on the table next to her. It had a sandvitch and a banana.

Medic faced away, but didn't leave.

Her clit was aching.

Begging for release.

She wanted it so bad.

No.

Needed it.

Her hand went to her nether regions, and she slipped a finger inside her wet cunt. She almost let out a moan.

She started moving back and forth.

She added a finger.

And another.

It wasn't enough.

She needed more. She took the fruit next to her and slowly inserted it. It was a miracle she managed to stay silent.

She started thrusting.

In.

And out.

The pure pleasure was unimaniganiable. She kept thrusting into her wet cunt and her face remained one of pure extacy.

The fear of getting caught had left her mind completely, even though medic was only around the corner.

She was getting close, and with one final thrust she was sent over the edge.

She moaned.

She had never felt so good in her life.

But then she regained awareness of the situation.

She did everything she could to cover it up before medic got to her.

She pulled her love-juice soakes panties up and dressed herself, and pulled a blanket over herself.

-Is everything all right?

-Yeah.

-You dropped your glasses.

-Oh.

-Also, the tests came in early. Apart from the disruption of medibeams, none of them affect humans in _any way_.

-**_Oh._**

\--

So tell me.

Wtf am I doing with my life I should be sleeping.


End file.
